


A Cure for Homesickness

by lilacklance



Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: AU, Ficlet, Fluff, Gay, He/Him, M/M, Trans Character, m/m - Freeform, transboy!pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacklance/pseuds/lilacklance
Summary: Lance is homesick, and Keith struggles, but tries to comfort him.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, are you okay?" Keith faltered, pausing midstep to avoid tripping over Lance, who sat crouched on the floor; his face wasn't visible, buried in his hands, but Keith watched the rise and fall of his shoulders with every shuddering breath.

It was unclear whether Lance hadn't heard Keith over his own sobbing or if he had neglected to reply-either way, Keith was concerned, and quite frankly, disturbed, he wasn't used to seeing Lance in this state. No, he thought to himself, Lance was the overconfident, boastful, loud-mouthed blue paladin who wouldn't dream of shedding a tear in front of his teammates. He wouldn't risk hurting his pride. However the hunched, exposed, trembling figure that sat before him didn't come close to resembling that description.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Keith took a seat on the cold, hard floor, shuffling closer to Lance so there were merely inches between them. "What's wrong?" He tried again, this time gingerly reaching across and laying a hand on his shoulder.

This finally provoked a response from Lance. He glanced up at Keith, revealing his tear-spattered face, reddening with shame. Biting his lip, he turned away before answering, his eyes darting back and forth as if searching for the words to say what he felt.

"I just-I'm, you know," he stuttered, struggling "missing home I guess."

"Oh." Keith ran his fingers through his hair-a sign he was uncomfortable, Lance had picked it up by now. It was the little things when it came to Keith, he was a man of few words.

"Don't worry about it." Lance sputtered, but Keith couldn't ignore this if he tried.

"I am worried. I don't like seeing you upset." Keith gritted his teeth, the words had slipped between his lips before he'd had a chance to think them through.

"I'm not upset." Lance choked on the last word, fresh tears streaming down his cheeks.

Keith was wondering whether he should offer some recycled words of consolation when Lance collapsed into him, resting his head in his lap.

Startled, he tensed, his body not used to this gentle affection, but then Lance's warmth became his own and he could feel the thudding of his heartbeat against his thigh. He decided he could get used to this.

Instinctively, Keith's fingers sunk into Lance's hair, stroking his soft, brown curls. If he minded, he was quiet about it. Keith found himself, tracing small, delicate circles along Lance's back-the sensation of his skin against his own prickling at his fingertips, as if charged with a new, strange energy.

Relaxed, Lance's rapid, shallow breaths slowed to a gentle rhythm.

"Hey Keith?" He mumbled sleepily, cracking open one of his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, you know I don't where I'd be without you."

Keith didn't know how to respond, his chest ached with a yearning words couldn't explain. All he knew that right now, he just wanted to kiss him, soft and slow. He didn't. Instead he settled for this-his own body pressed against Lance's, limbs entangled in slumber. For now, it was more than enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Pidge shuffled down one of the castle's many wandering hallways, clad in hand-me-down pyjamas, oversized so that they dragged behind him as he walked. He had a blanket draped around his shoulders, adding to the train, his hair ruffled from tossing and turning during the night. Sleep was no friend to him.

He'd decided to go and fix himself a glass of water, and was heading to the kitchens when he almost interrupted Keith and Lance's little snuggle session.

"We have bedrooms for a reason."

Rolling his eyes, he bent down to their level, making sure he hadn't accidentally broken one of their limbs. At the sight of the two of them, curled up together, Pidge noted that they'd never looked so content.

Amongst their frenzied lives times like this were scarce, the last thing he wanted to do was wake them.

"There you go." He whispered, removing the blanket he's bundled himself up in, and laying it over the sleeping boys.

Somehow he forgot about his glass of water.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post on here-it's not my best but I liked the idea and thought I'd give it a try.  
> Should I continue this or?


End file.
